Siege Perilous
Official Name: Siege Perilous Nicknames: No known nicknames __TOC__ Origin Lead Designer: Lead designer unknown Additional Designers: Additional designers unknown Place of Creation: Place of creation unknown Place of Destruction: REMOVE THIS LINE IF STILL EXISTS First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #227 Final Appearance: Uncanny X-Men #251 Origin: Origin of item unknown. History Previous Owners: X-Men, Roma Current Owner: Current owner unknown. History: Originally given to the X-Men by Roma for defeating the Adversary, the intent was to allow the X-Men to start over with new lives if they became overwhelmed by being heroes. The X-Men forced the Reavers through the portal after defeating them and taking their Australian Outback base for their own. Dazzler toyed with the Siege Perilous, and it showed her visions of alternate futures for her, all of which ended in pre-mature death. The first X-Man to actually use the Siege Perilous did so unintentionally. After Master Mold emerged in New York City, the X-Men deployed the Siege Perilous when it became apparent there was no way to destroy the Master Mold brain chip, and it could reconstruct itself rapidly with the readily available metal in Manhattan. While trying to push Master Mold through the portal, Rogue got grappled by the sentinel, who only went through the portal after Nimrod (with whom Master Mold had merged) convinced it that it was now a mutant, and needed to fulfill its prime directive - causing a blast which sent Rogue, Master Mold, and Nimrod through the portal. Psylocke, Colossus, Dazzler, and Havok would all use the Siege Perilous after saving Polaris from Zaladane. Leaving one of the High Evolutionary's towers in the Antarctic, Psylocke was warning the X-Men that to return to the Outback was certain death when Gateway teleported them back without warning. Psylocke telepathically 'persuaded' the other X-Men to step through the portal rather than face certain death (although none of the X-Men had any hint that the Reavers were back and waiting for them). What became of the item afterwards is unknown. The last appearance of the item was in Wolverine's Fever Dream, where he 'sees' the X-Men forced through the portal by Psylocke. Rogue's new life was as in the Savage Land, where she teamed up with Magneto against Zaladane (UXM 273-277). Psylocke emerged in the orient, where the Hand got its hands on her and switched her body with Kwannon (UXM Acts of Vengeance). Colossus would become an artist, and ultimately a pawn of the Shadowking before Professor X restored his memories. Dazzler would become a movie star. Havok would become a Genoshan Magistrate (X-Tinction Agenda). Characteristics Dimensions: Dimensions variable, typically hand sized, but expands when used Weight: unknown, easily carried Powers *Creates a portal which grants any person who walks through it a new chance at life, with a new career, home, and so forth. Sometimes people walking through it forget their old life, sometimes they remember. Miscellaneous Notes * Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Items Category:Unique Items Category:Magical Items